


Curiosity

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: smut prompt: oliver and tommy's first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first toliver fic so be kind

Oliver groaned. Tommy was kicking his ass at Halo again. The sixteen year old happened to be a very sore loser.

He reached over and smacked Tommy’s controller out of his hand before quickly taking the opening for a killshot he had just created.

“Cheater,” his best friend muttered.

“Nope.”

“How was that not cheating?” Tommy crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“It was strategy.”

“Strategy my ass.”

The next thing he knew, Tommy was flying at him and tackling him to the ground.

“Gah!” he fell over with Tommy on top of him.

“Ha,” he laughed.

“Ha nothing,” Oliver rolled so that he was on top of Tommy.

His hands pinned down his arms, he straddled him so his thighs kept Tommy’s legs trapped between his own. “I win,” he chuckled.

“Really?” the other boy raised his brows, “What do you win?”

“Hmmm,” he started to think, but barely got the chance. Tommy wiggled enough that he could brush up against Oliver’s crotch. “Dude,” he shivered and pulled back.

Tommy giggled and launched himself at Oliver again. This time he ended up on his back, pinned to the floor, and looking up at his friend’s amused face. He brushed against Oliver again, making him squirm.

“Duuuude,” he whined.

“What?” Tommy feigned innocence.

Okay, Tommy had been Oliver’s best friend for ages. He loved and cared about him in a different way than he did his other friends. They had even kissed a couple times, mostly out of curiosity, and as they put it… practice for girls. But they had never gone any further than that. He would be lying if he hadn’t thought about it, though.

Tommy pressed his hips into Oliver’s and gently rubbed himself over his covered cock. He could feel himself harden in his jeans. His hips bucked upwards, seeking more friction. The other boy leaned in and pressed his lips against Oliver’s, finally letting go of his arms in the process. He wrapped his arms around Tommy, kissing him deeply.

His pants were becoming unbelievably tight. “Fuck,” he whimpered.

“You’re so impatient,” Tommy nipped at his lower lip.

He grumbled, but Tommy made quick work of their jeans. Oliver let out a breath of relief as his cock was pulled from the confines of his jeans and boxers. Tommy got off and tossed away his clothes. Oliver did the same and motioned for his friend to get back into his lap. Tommy straddled him, pressing his cock against his. They rutted against each other, rubbing, and looking for that sweet release. It wasn’t enough, though.

“Tommy,” he said hesitently.

“What,” he panted.

“I want more, but…” he wanted to feel much more, but if he were being honest he was scared. It’s not like he had a bottle of lube sitting around.

Tommy nodded, but instead of doing what Oliver expected he wrapped his hand around his cock. Quickly, he stroked him. Oliver gasped and moaned loudly.

“Th-that’s not wha-what I meant,” he choked out.

“I know what you meant,” Tommy replied.

He didn’t stop rubbing. Tommy squeezed his cock, twisting his wrist, and pushing Oliver closer and closer to his orgasm. His thighs started to shake just before his cock twitched in Tommy’s hand. Ropes of cum spurted from his tip landing on his friend’s hand and dick.

Oliver slumped back onto the floor and watched as Tommy slathered his cum onto his cock. He frowned not really understanding at first.

“I saw it in a porno once,” Tommy mumbled.

It finally clicked in his head. “Oh,” he bit down on his lip.

Tommy moved to sit back on the floor this time and motioned with one sticky finger for Oliver to come over. He nodded and slid into Tommy’s lap. Swallowing thickly, he told himself to stop being nervous. He totally trusted Tommy not to hurt him.

His finger moved down his ass crack and towards his hole. “You sure?” Tommy asked and Oliver nodded.

Tommy pressed his wet finger inside. He gasped because the sensation was a little weird, but he didn’t want to stop. His finger moved around a little before he pulled back. Oliver leaned forward a bit more. Their chests touched as Tommy guided his length to his awaiting hole. His kissed his lips at the same time he started to press in. It hurt, but again he refused to stop. He kissed Tommy slowly, groaning against his lips. Soon he was filled completely. He rolled his hips, letting Tommy go in and out. After the first few times it really started to feel good. He could feel Tommy rubbing against something inside of him that felt so amazing. It caused a jolt of pleasure to go through him. His cock twitched against Tommy’s stomach as it hardened again.

“Oh god, Tommy,” he moaned.

He let out a guttural moan of his own. “Oliver,” he bucked up his hips.

Fuck how was he keeping it together right now? His cock was hard again and he could feel the orgasm building. It was more intense than anything he had ever felt before. Every time Tommy’s cock hit that sweet stop it made him feel like he was going to explode.

“Oliver!” Tommy suddenly shouted.

He bucked his hips harder into Oliver’s ass as he started to cum.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Oliver couldn’t hold it back anymore.

His thrusts were erratic; his cock throbbed violently and his balls tightened. Cum spurted from his tip covering Tommy’s chest. He couldn’t stop himself from screaming. The orgasm was so intense he was sure he was seeing stars.

“Oh god oh god,” he whispered over and over again as he came down.

He moved forward a little letting Tommy’s softened cock slip out of his ass. They were covered in sweat and cum. He could even feel it leaking out of him, but he didn’t give a damn.

“That was… wow,” he mumbled.

“Yeah,” Tommy agreed, “Good thing we’re the only ones here,” he gave a laugh.

Oliver laughed, but gave him a gentle smack in the arm. “Shut up.”


End file.
